1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a setting device, in particular for blind rivet nuts, with a variable setting stroke adjustment, which has a housing, in which a pulling rod is arranged in a moveable manner in the axial direction, wherein a setting stroke of the pulling rod is adjustable with a stop element which can be screwed into the housing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Setting devices of this type are used, for example, in setting blind rivet nuts. Blind rivet nuts are used, for example, in metal sheets and other thin-walled workpieces, in which a thread cannot be made directly. The blind rivet nut is first twisted onto a tip of the pulling rod and then guided into an opening in the workpiece. A deformation of the blind rivet nut on the side of the workpiece facing away from the setting device takes place due to a subsequent tensile movement of the pulling rod. After the pulling rod has carried out the desired setting stroke, that is, the desired axial tensile movement, and thus a sufficient deformation of the blind rivet nut has taken place, the tensile movement of the pulling rod and thus the setting stroke are to be automatically ended and the pulling rod is to be twisted out of the blind rivet nut. The blind rivet nut then remains in the workpiece.
Depending on the thickness of the workpiece and the embodiment of the blind rivet nut, a different size of setting stroke is necessary. Accordingly, the setting stroke is adjustable in most setting devices. The adjustment is carried out in that an adjustable limit in the form of a stop element is provided in the housing for the movement of the pulling rod. The position of the stop element inside the housing thereby determines the setting stroke. The pulling rod is then axially moveable until it bears against the stop element with a mating surface. This leads to a marked increase in force, which leads to the ending of the setting stroke and the start of the twisting out movement.
The stop element can therefore be positioned at different points in the housing to adjust the setting stroke. It is thereby known to screw the stop element into the housing to different extents, whereby the position of the stop element in the housing can be variably adjusted. However, it is problematic with this approach that the position of the stop element can change independently in particular with vibrations, so that an unintentional shifting of the setting stroke can occur.